Letters
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: Jonathan "Jojo" Joestar may have been raised among the upper echelon of Britain's high-class, but that didn't mean he had many friends. Still, he always had one person he knew he could turn to. Someone who would never side with his bloodthirsty foster brother Dio Brando. He always had his cousin, Joelle.


**Letters**

 **Jonathan "Jojo" Joestar may have been raised among the upper echelon of Britain's high-class, but that didn't mean he had many friends. Still, he always had one person he knew he could turn to. Someone who would never side with his bloodthirsty foster brother Dio Brando. He always had his cousin, Joelle. Even though Joelle was estranged from much of the family, she and Jojo remained close, sending countless letters back and forth.**

 **Chapter One: Dio**

 _Dearest Joelle,_

 _I have news! Recently, Father welcomed a new face into the family. His name is Dio Brando. Apparently, his late father saved my own father and me after the accident that claimed Mother when I was but an infant. Dio will be living at the mansion from now on. We didn't get off to the best of starts, but I do hope he and I can become friends, seeing as we are the same age. But enough about me. How have you been? I know it has been a while since I last wrote you. How is life in Bristol treating you? What is it like there? Have you found work? Tell me everything, and don't leave out a single detail._

 _Warmest regards, Jojo_

The envelope in the mail surprised Joelle. It had been months since her last correspondence with her cousin Jonathan. She chastised herself for thinking he had turned his back on her, as her uncle and aunt had. "Right, then. Let's see what ol' Jojo's got to say." She eagerly opened the envelope and read the letter. Her heart swelled with joy at the sight of the familiar handwriting. "Sloppy as ever, love."

 _My darling Jojo,_

 _It's so wonderful to hear from you again. I missed the rugged curves and jagged edges of your script. It sounds as though life will be quite interesting for you, what with a new foster brother. What is Dio like? Spill it. And how is my dear old uncle, God bless his big heart? I have been quite well. Bristol is a beautiful, lively place, bustling with carriages and folk from all over Britain. I found work tending a local pub. I'm quite popular, especially with the ladies. I think I make the men a touch jealous. Sometimes they try and flirt with me. Ha! As if they stand a chance. Just who do they think I am, anyway? Please, do write again soon. Lately you seem to be the only family I have. Yes, Mother and Father do still check in on me, but I miss my sweet little Jojo._

 _Much love and many kisses, Joelle._

Jojo huddled under the quilt in his dark room. Bitter tears stung his eyes. He had just learned his dear friend and constant companion, his Great Dane Danny, had been killed. And he knew Dio was to blame for it all. With no one offering him comfort, he lurched to his feet and lit a candle at his desk. "Please don't make me wait, Joelle…" He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started writing as tears dripped from his face.

 _Dear Joelle,_

 _I wish I could write under better circumstances. He's dead. Danny was burned alive in the incinerator while I was away. Father and the others think it was a burglar, but I know… I know it was Dio! I don't know what to do. I feel so alone now. You are the only one I can turn to. No one at home will believe me, and I have no proof. I just know. Please tell me you believe me, Joelle. I can't take it! Everyone always sides with him! I can't let Dio take you away from me now too!_

 _Jojo._

"Oh, poor Jojo…" Joelle sighed and put the letter down. She could barely make out what her cousin had written. "Of course I believe you. I could never doubt you." She opened a drawer.

 _Precious Jojo,_

 _How terrible. To have poor Danny taken in such a way… I can hardly imagine what you must be feeling. God damn that Dio! He's been nothing but trouble since the day he arrived. What a bloodthirsty boy. Well, I won't fall for his lies. I will always stand by you, sweet little Jojo. I just wish I could be there for you right now. I have free time for the holidays. I was planning on traveling to America for a few days over Christmas, but I believe my time would be better spent with you. December is but five weeks away as I write you now. Look forward to it. And tell Dio he had better watch out, because I won't take a second glance at a child who refuses to grow up._

 _Love and condolences, Joelle._

Snow fell quietly. Jojo stood outside waiting for the carriage that would bring his cousin to his front door. He ignored the piercing stare of Dio through the window. Jojo's spirits rose when he heard the sound of approaching hoofbeats. "Finally!"

A blue coach pulled into the drive. Dio was just curious enough to come outside. He knew Jojo's cousin was arriving that day. _Probably just another highborn floosy,_ he thought. How wrong he was. Instead of a lady in fine furs and silks, a woman wearing plain cotton men's clothing and a thick coat stepped out of the coach.

Joelle thanked the coachman and smiled warmly. "Jojo, it's been too long, darling." The nineteen-year-old embraced her cousin.

Jojo hugged her back. "It's good to see you too, Joelle."

She stepped back to look him over. "My, how you've grown. Oh, you just look so much like your mother." She peered over his shoulder. "Oh! You must be Dio." She cast her gaze over the blonde. "You're just as rugged as Jojo described. Ha! You two could contend, that's for sure. But you wouldn't stand a chance against my Jojo. Ever seen these abs?" She playfully poked her cousin's stomach. "You could grind meat on those things!"

Jojo laughed. He had always been entertained by the strange antics of his even stranger cousin.

 _Sweet Joelle,_

 _You will be pleased to know that Father has agreed to your visit. After much pleading on my part. I do wonder just how much longer it will take for him to understand that, no matter what, you don't turn your back on your flesh and blood. You are the only child of his little brother. He ought to treat you with the same love and respect as Uncle Walter treats me. I hope his letting you stay for Christmas means he is starting to accept you for who you are. I can hardly wait to see you. Do hurry, and stay as long as you can!_

 _All of my love, Jojo._

Dio didn't know what to make of the visitor. "Two of you must be close, if he lets you get away with that."

Joelle shrugged dismissively. "Family is family, no matter what."

Jojo chuckled and picked up Joelle's bag. "Come in. We have so much to catch up on."

She giggled and reached into her pocket. "We do. Here, I know it's a touch early, but I have something for you." She handed him a small stuffed dog. It looked just like Danny.

He could feel his eyes well up as he accepted the gift. "Joelle…"

She gently wiped the tears from his face with a gloved hand. "I know how much you must miss him. I just want to see you smile like you always did when we were little."

"Did you make this yourself?"

She winked. "Of course I did. You wouldn't trust anyone else with this, would you? Now, about that catching up."

…

 **I already know what I'm going to do next and how this is going to end.**


End file.
